Total Drama: Mount Olympus
Mount Olympus was notable in Ancient Greek Mythology as the home of the Twelve Olympians, on the Mytikas peak. Every year thousands of people visit Olympus to admire its nature, to tour its slopes, and reach its peaks. Years after Shawn won Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, Chris McLean went underground for an extensive amount of time, leaving avid fans of the series to wonder what would come next. The public was occupied with multiple spinoffs of the show, including Total Drama Presents: the Ridonculous Race. However, with no additions to the main series, the Total Drama fanbase longed for a return to the show's original format. After years of demanding, auditions were held and eighteen brand new mortals were casted for the sixth season of the series. The eighteen teens chosen will be divided into two separate teams; the Optimistic Olympians and the Tenacious Titans. Every three days, they will be given a challenge, where the losing team will vote one of their members off. That person will then take the Ferry of Shame, cross the River Styx, and leave the competition for good. At some point in the game, the teams will dissolve. After the merge, the same elimination process will continue to happen, except after every challenge only one to two people will have invincibility and after every challenge the whole group will have to vote somebody out instead of just one team. This process will continue until only two contestants are left to compete in a final challenge where the last contestant standing will win one million dollars. Who will prevail? Who will fail? Find out on Total Drama: Mount Olympus! Author: Owenandheatherfan Cast Chlöe - The Rumour Starter Janelle - The Psychic Alexandria - The Washed-Up Celebrity Violet - The Innovative Mechanic Lito - The News Reporter Charlie - The Wallflower Evan - The Drag Queen Haru - The Superhero Wannabe Henry - The Amateur Detective Ivy - The Social Justice Warrior Meadow - The Naive Hippie Nicole - The Quirky Health-Nut Maria - The Brazilian Bombshell Karma - The Spunky Socialite Jackson - The Music Enthusiast Carl - The Pretentious Introvert Sebastian - The Trendy Mogul George - The Pompous Affluent Chapters 'Chapter 1: Did You Myth Us?' Posted On: August 14th, 2015 The waves of the ocean splashed onto the rocky shore, scaring away the seagulls that were once resting peacefully. The smell of seaweed stirred with the wind, and the humidity draped over the land like a warm blanket. The iconic, yet controversial, Chris McLean promptly entered the view wearing nothing but a toga. “A little paperwork for building a mechanical island here, a couple hours of community service for sinking one there, combined with my good looks equals a clean record and a big budget,” the sadist said in his skater-boy accent. “I wanted to spend my hard-earned paycheck vacationing in Greece, but unfortunately, the network had other plans.” “We heard you loud and clear, dudes.” Chris emptied his pockets, displaying stacks of envelopes and letters. “I’m Chris McLean, and the anticipated seventh season of Total Drama will begin in a temple dedicated to the most important god in all of Greek mythology –” Chris motioned his arms outward to the mural of his face carved into the temple wall. “– me!” After a hearty laugh, Chris flashed his iconic smile. “The rules of the game will stay the same, but with a brand new group of eighteen mortals willing to do anything embarrassing and life-threatening just for our enjoyment! Of course, the million dollars offers a little more motivation, too. They’ll have to endure the old outhouse confessional, Chef’s disgusting meals, the stinky public bathrooms, and worst of all, each-other. Last time we were here in Greece, secrets were revealed and tension grew after someone, who will remain nameless, sucked face with the wrong boy. One thing’s for sure, after a week of grueling challenges and blistering heat, they’ll be sure to crack under the pressure and put the ‘drama’ in ‘Total Drama.’ We’re back, baby, and better than ever! So fasten your seat-belts, it’s going to be a bumpy ride! Right here on Total... Drama... Mount Olympus!” After the unnecessarily shortened theme song played, Chris stood in front of the large temple gates. “I think I see the first chariot." Three horses trotted in, carrying a carriage with them. The carriage was covered with a red and yellow blanket that concealed the contestant inside, but their presence was made known when the boy inside ripped the covers open. He wore a shoddy spandex outfit, with a red cape that dangled on his back and a makeshift mask that only covered his hooded eyes. “Retreat, you foul creatures!” the boy yelled as he threw makeshift fireworks on the ground, scaring the horses away from Chris. Maple syrup emerged from his paws, which caused the horses to tumble down. After regaining their balance, they quickly bolted away from him. “I’m sure we’re going to get a few lawsuits on our hands for animal cruelty for that, Haru,” Chris said as he adjusted his toga. “I don’t know who that is, but he sounds attractive and intelligent,” Haru replied, with a deep voice that sounded strained and different from when he yelled previously. Grabbing Chris’s laurel wreath off of his head and snapping it in half, the boy added, “I’m the hero this show deserves, but not the one it needs right now.” “I can see that you’re a functioning member of society,” Chris said dryly. After some time passed, Chris and Haru had dozed off when one of the chariots finally rode in, causing them to regain their consciousness. Sitting down was a young girl with a round face and black, wavy hair tied with a pink ribbon. She wiped off sweat from her forehead. “Where have you been, Violet?” Chris yelled. “An intern is definitely gonna get fired for this!” “I am so sorry. One of the wheels got stuck in a pothole, but I fixed it,” the girl assured. Her tall height and slender frame became more apparent as she opened the door to exit the chariot. Promptly, several papers and drawings fell out. “Oh no, my designs!” “Let me help you, fair maiden,” Haru insisted as he snatched the blueprints off the ground. He handed them to Violet, but not before sneaking a peek. “Wow, these are really good!” Violet smiled as she adjusted her long, purple dress. “You're exaggerating.” “I'm not,” Haru assured. “You can call me Haru. You have a real knack for these kind of things. Say, you think you could build me something?” “I could try,” Violet said with reluctance, while untying her hair and placing her ribbon in her pocket. “This is just something I do in my free time, though. I’m not a professional.” The next chariot rode in, carrying a boy with a thick mustache on his upper lip, despite his young age. Wearing a striped, beige trench coat and deerstalker hat, the boy peered up from his book entitled “Detectives for Dummies.” He exited the carriage, and took out a magnifying glass. Squinting at the ground, he mumbled, “There are thirty-six footsteps here roughly the size of a hoof that a horse makes. If each horse creates four footsteps, and each chariot has three horses, this means I’m the third to arrive.” “Or,” Chris added, questioning his efforts, “You could have just counted everyone.” “What fun is that?” the boy said, tossing his book in the mud. Pointing at Chris, he replied, “You seem a little too suspicious of me, McLean. I can tell that you’re hiding something. Where were you on the evening of –” “Henry, cool it with the Sherlock stuff,” Chris interjected. “Henry, is it?” Haru beamed as he forcibly put his arm around the amateur detective. “I like the way you think, kid. I could definitely see you and Violet as my sidekicks.” Henry raised an eyebrow. “Sidekick?” “Sidekick,” Violet clarified. “A person's assistant or close associate, especially one who has less authority than that person. One of the earliest recorded sidekicks may have been from –” Henry frowned. “I know the meaning, but thanks.” Gazing off into the distance, Haru added, “My strength and good looks, Violet’s heightened sense of intelligence, and your private eye… we’ll be unstoppable.” Four hot pink horses rode in carrying a bedazzled carriage. Inside was a young woman with straight, blonde hair that cascaded to her shoulders. Her piercing blue eyes immediately darted to the other contestants, sizing them up. She pursed her light pink lips, disappointed by the lack of competition. Wearing a pink, sparkling waist-high dress that must have cost a fortune, she immediately struck a model pose as she exited the carriage. “That’s right, I am the one and only Alexandria, but no flash photography, please. I have a condition.” With no reaction from everyone, Alexandria said, “Okay, you can take a picture if you must.” “Welcome to the show, Alexandria!” Chris let out a snicker, but controlled himself. “Glad you could make it and grace everyone with your presence.” “Let the record show, darling, that I’m only doing this for a photo op.” Alexandria took off her maroon, star-shaped sunglasses and threw them on the ground; striking the book Henry tossed into the mud just moments before. “It’s not like I actually need the money.” “Sorry, are you famous for something?” Violet asked. “Judging from her expensive dress, she’s probably a celebrity of sorts,” Henry whispered to Violet. “Or maybe she stole it… I’ve got my eye on her.” “You could call me a celebrity,” Alexandria explained as she glared at Henry, obviously overhearing his comment. “Or perhaps a very important person. Superstar works, too, whichever you prefer, darling. I’m a very wealthy woman, you know.” At that moment, another chariot trotted in. Sitting inside was a small boy with a round head and high, wide cheekbones. Everything – from his trimmed eyebrows, to his expensive button-down navy blue shirt, to his short, layered, raven-black hair – hinted at an excessive care for his appearance. The smile plastered on his face indicated that he was happy to be there, while his good posture exuded confidence. The boy exited the carriage, revealing his tight khaki pants that hugged his legs as if they were cutting off his circulation. “Would you do anything for me?!” the boy sang into an unplugged microphone. “Buy a big diamond ring for me?! Would you get down, on your knees, for me?! Pop that pretty question, right now, baby! Beauty queen on a silver screen! Living life like I’m in a –” “Jackson, stop with the singing,” Chris snapped, irritated. “I can’t help it, the heart wants what it wants.” Jackson frowned. “… you got me sippin’ on something –” Stopping dead in his tracks, Jackson’s jaw hung in shock as he looked at Alexandria. After a brief moment of silence, he began to tremble with excitement. “It’s… it’s… it’s r–really you.” “It’s about time somebody recognized me,” Alexandria said proudly. “Does a Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Award nomination not mean anything to you people?” “Oh my god!” Jackson said, wiping a tear from his beaming eyes. “I cannot believe I’m seeing the Alexandria Harriet Bloomington in person! I own every episode of your appearances in Canada’s Got Talent and Red is the New Brown! I’ve traveled thousands of miles to see you perform your debut album! It got cancelled because there weren’t enough ticket sales, but that isn’t the point! You’re such an inspiration and I can’t believe this is happening right now! I love you so much and I have a poster of you in my room! My mom said it was just a phase but I knew one day I would meet you!” Jackson hugged Alexandria tightly, while pulling out a phone and taking a picture of the encounter. “The queen has graced me with her presence, hashtag slay!” “Am I the only minority here?” a girl spoke from inside a newly arrived chariot, who peered at the cast through her thick-rimmed glasses. Her chocolate-brown hair was nearly the same color as her dark skin. The newcomer stepped out of the chariot, revealing her steel grey sweater and light blue undershirt. She walked in long strides, her posture displaying an aura of confidence. As she walked closer to the other contestants, her sharp, angular cheekbones became more apparent. “I shouldn’t be surprised, Total Drama has a history of whitewashing their casts.” “Ivy,” Chris greeted. “Welcome to the show, dude!” “Two minutes into my arrival and you’re already misgendering me,” Ivy said in disgust. “I identify as a demigirl, for your information. You will refer to me with she or they pronouns.” “Demigirl?” Jackson asked in confusion. “Does that mean, like, you’re a fan of Demi Lovato?” Ivy glared at the music enthusiast in disapproval. “How ignorant of you. I hope as a fan of her you can acknowledge all of the problematic things she’s done.” “Place-masking. Disposable duvets. Growth-hacking. Supermoon.” A young boy spoke from inside the same chariot Ivy exited previously. His dark brown hair was spiked up, suggesting the use of multiple hair products. His dark green eyes were visible under his black heavy-frame glasses, as well as his nose-ring and tight denim jeans. He had on a beige shirt, layered on top with a grey sweater. Like Jackson, his outfit indicated at a care for his appearance. “These are all the things that make Sebastian fresh and innovative. Gryzzl.” “One chariot for two people?” Henry questioned. “Must have been some severe budget cuts.” Sebastian approached Violet, his well-trimmed eyebrows raised. “This is by far the best dress I’ve seen all season! Couture. Where did you get it?” “Thank you,” Violet said. “It’s been passed down throughout my family for generations. Before her passing, this dress used to belong to my mother.” “I can tell,” Sebastian said. Violet smiled, before realizing the extent of his backhanded compliment. “Oh honey, don’t worry,” Sebastian reassured. “Vintage dresses are totally in this season. I'm also intrigued by asymmetrical overalls, Angora toothbrushes, and locally-sourced flip flops.” “I understood some of those words,” Chris said in confusion. As another chariot pulled up, he added, “please welcome contestant number eight, Janelle!” The new girl wore a dark maroon trench coat that was unfit for her dainty body, seemingly a size bigger than the rest of her clothes. She stepped out of the chariot carefully, making sure to not trip on her similarly colored high heels. Underneath the trench coat was a simple blue dress, that almost extended past her knees. She wore black stockings underneath, but the dark palette of colors she wore was strongly contrasted by her platinum blonde hair. “How did you know my name before I even stepped out of the cart?” she asked. “Do you also share the power of a third eye, McLean?” “Uh…” Chris stuttered, obviously taken aback by the psychic’s odd question. “We have a pre-determined order.” “Oh.” Janelle said, the answer being as blatant as her question. “I should have figured, clairvoyance is a very rare skill, only attainable by the special.” “Special seems about right,” Haru said in his signature low voice, though it sounded forced and unnatural compared to his small frame. “It doesn’t take a psychic to realize that you’re deepening your voice because of your deep-rooted insecurities,” Janelle said with a heightened eyebrow. She put a hand on his shoulder, and continued with, “Tell me, who was it that bullied you as a child? Was it your parents, or a sibling? A classmate? Perhaps it was an ex.” Although his skin was mostly covered by the costume he was wearing, Haru’s eyes were visibly raised in surprise. “Did you read my file or something? You’re kind of creepy.” “Pot calling the kettle African-American,” Ivy muttered under her breath. Another chariot rolled in. The curtains that once covered the cart were instead being used as a hairband to hold the next contestant’s bright yellow hair in place. The new arrival had masculine features, but wore makeup on his dark skin in such a way that accentuated his feminine characteristics. The dress he wore barely covered his waist, but it was the neon yellow lines on a dark surface that gave it the illusion that lava was spilling out of the dress. He wore golden high heels, that slammed on the pavement when he sashayed out. “Season seven, come on, Total Drama!” he said in an exaggerated voice. He bent his legs sideways and collapsed to the ground, though it appeared intentional. “Let’s get sickening!” “Welcome to the show, Evan,” Chris greeted. He promptly pulled out an index card from one of his pockets, and corrected himself. “Or should I say, Elissa Catharsis?” “That’s the name, don’t wear it out,” Evan said as he picked himself up from the ground. “I am here to serve reality star realness, ok-curr!” “Excuse me,” Alexandria said with a scowl, her facial expression displaying a sense of disbelief. “The only star here is going to be me. You should just get used to being in my shadow.” “If all it takes to be a star are ten dollar shoes and a bad attitude, then I was made a long time ago, hunty.” The drag queen smirked as he put his hands on his waist and flipped his hair, though his pose was seemingly not directed at anyone in particular. Another chariot arrived, carrying a heavy-set man whose broad shoulders outmatched the other contestants in size. He was dressed carelessly, in a sloppy black hoodie and similarly colored pants that seemed to be one size too small. His beard grew irregularly and in patches, further giving the impression that he was careless about his appearance. He clutched his luggage as he stepped out of the chariot, and glanced at the other contestants through his glasses. His eyes met Ivy’s, prompting him to tip his fedora as he made his way to everyone else. “Are you trying to control me with your male eyes?” Ivy commented. “Just admiring the view,” the newly arrived contestant said with a smile. “Well, stop it,” Ivy demanded as she lifted up a finger, preparing to tell him off. “That kind of rape culture that we live in is the reason that three out of four women get slaughtered every hour. I didn’t give you permission to catcall me, scum. It’s not like you had a chance, anyway.” The boy sighed and muttered under his breath. “Don’t let her bring you down, Carl, I would posit that any female who delegates sexual partners based on physical attractiveness is not worth the time of an esteemed individual such as yourself.” “You can’t make me!” a voice yelled from inside a chariot that had just arrived. The curtains were drawn back, and a girl was pushed out of the chariot forcibly. Following her was none other than Chef Hatchet, who stomped out of the cart with his nostrils flared at her rebellion. Despite being ten times her size, she did not budge when he tried to pick her up. She latched onto the right leg of Chris, and added, “I am displaying passive resistance!” “Get it off me, ew,” Chris said as he shook his leg in an effort to remove her strong grip. When the girl let go, she attempted to crawl back to the chariot, but her efforts proved no match for Chef’s brawn. The heavily built chef picked her up from the ground and dusted her off. Knowing she had no chance, the girl stood in place. “You’ve got a lot of nerve, maggot!” Chef bellowed. He went inside the aforementioned chariot and threw her suitcase on the ground. Riding back into the direction that he came in, he left the girl with the rest of the group and no means of transportation. She wore a bright chartreuse sweater that left a bold statement, but looked sloppy and mismatched on her meek frame. She anxiously grabbed her elbow with one hand, and her luggage with the other. Her almond-shaped eyes hinted at an Asian heritage, and her raven-black hair that surged downwards bounced with every step. “Getting some last minute cold feet, Meadow?” Chris asked with a sneer on his lips. “That isn’t funny,” Ivy said as she stepped in and put her hands on Meadow’s shoulders. Escorting her away from Chris and the other contestants, she added, “It’s very likely that something triggered her panic attack, and making fun of her is problematic and ableist.” As Meadow was escorted away, she walked by the laurel wreath crown that Haru snapped earlier. Although still flustered from the previous encounter with Chef Hatchet, her mood was instantly lifted as she picked it up from the ground and wore one of fractured pieces. “These are so pretty, wearing these flowers make me feel that much closer to Mother Nature.” “Mother Nature?” Carl said, his interest suddenly peaked. “You mean like, a chick? Like as in, girl-on-girl action? Sweet.” Unlike the previous contestants that had arrived in carriages, a newly arrived castmate entered the view by jogging to the designated location. The woman had hardly worked up a sweat as she strolled in, despite having ran for a long period of time. At first glance, the color arrangement on her was an array of red and blue. The most noticeable feature about her was certainly her crimson hair, that was tied back with a hairband to prevent it from blocking her vision. Her unblemished skin and toned body suggested that her health was a priority. “Nicole, the chariots are there for a reason,” Chris instructed. “I hope it’s okay if I ran here,” the woman said as she did jumping jacks in one place. “I didn’t get a chance to do my light eleven-mile jog in the morning. My body literally shuts down if I don’t exercise every day.” “Please tell me that isn’t the only outfit you have on you,” Sebastian criticized. “Blue with red? You look like a crayon, and headbands haven’t been in style since the nineties.” “I feel great, though!” Nicole said enthusiastically. “My mind and my body are at its absolute peak. I can literally feel the blood running through me!” “You should get that checked out,” a voice said from inside a chariot. The boy that stepped out wore an olive turtleneck that was covered by a yellow vest. On the collar was the letter “L” embroidered, seemingly the first initial of his name. His look gave off a classy, professional vibe, which was contrasted by some of the other contestants. Specifically Carl, who had fallen asleep on his luggage during the encounter. The man scribbled something on a notebook with a pen, and added, “Tell me, how long have these conditions persisted? Is it contagious? Have you been quarantined yet? Are you dating anyone?” “If you’re going to interview someone, that person should be me,” Alexandria said with a giggle. “I’m far more interesting than anyone here. You’d be lucky to have even a shred of my wealth and reputation, so take this opportunity if you’re wise, dear.” “Okay, then,” Lito said as he nodded his head. He flipped to a new page on his notepad, then stared directly at the camera. “My name is Lito Rodriguez, coming at you live… no, that’s no good. Can you cut that out? My name is Lito Rodriguez, and I’m here with–” “Alexandria Harriet Bloomington!” Jackson chimed in. “Right,” Lito reluctantly said. “Alexandria, tell me, what is something that you’ve done that you take pride in? Don’t hold anything back just because we’re on live television.” “Perhaps embezzling millions of dollars from my daddy’s company,” Alexandria said. She appeared to be in deep thought, and then corrected herself. “Actually, it would have to be hacking into his bank account and buying myself a new car. That wasn’t my fault, though, the only reason he has that money is because of me. I’m the rightful owner.” “Scandalous,” Lito said as he finished writing his sentence. He proceeded to put the notepad and pen back into his pocket, and added, “I assume you’re an important person?” Alexandria began to speak up, but it was Jackson who interrupted. “– is she an important person? If being the first female recording artist to have three albums sell a million copies in just a week at the age of seven makes her important, then yes, she is one!” “Big deal,” Sebastian said as he rolled his eyes. “Being a has-been doesn’t make you deserving of a celebratory dram of aged grappa. You either move with the times or you don’t.” “He’s right, time is money,” said a voice from inside a chariot. Out stepped a boy with disheveled blond hair, though it looked intentional. His nose was prominent and upturned, giving off a snobbish look. His blue button-up shirt was tucked into his black slacks and had one sleeve raised. His expensive watch and zebra-striped tie all hinted that the boy came from a wealthy foundation. Although his posture was already excellent, he walked with a confidence and swagger in his step. As he approached Chris, he took out a business card that simply said George on it with a phone number below it. “I was totally stoked when you called me for this, Chris! Sorry that my assistant left you on hold, you should find my personal number on there.” “This is the same number,” Chris said as he examined the card. “New is always better,” George said with certainty. “I only live by three simple rules. That’s the first one. The second is that no one, for any reason, should leave their house without a suit on. The third is that a bro shall not sleep with another bro’s sister.” “Junk before trunk,” Carl said obnoxiously. “Ovaries before brovaries,” Ivy countered with. “Now, now, stop the bickering, a bro is not gender-specific,” George clarified as he put his hands on Ivy and Carl’s shoulders. “As long as you’re awesome and have more than ten bucks in your pocket, you fit the bill. No pun intended– whoa.” George stopped in his tracks as a young woman stepped out of a chariot. Her entire hue was a mix of warm colors, as she wore a bright yellow shirt that matched her tangerine skin. She moved her crimson hair across, giving a better view of her gorgeous green eyes. As she stepped out of the chariot, she moved her arms sideways to balance herself and struck a pose when her high heels slammed on the ground. Her hourglass figure made some of the men stop in their tracks, and her pants were just barely covering her– “Arse,” another woman said from behind her. “You’ve got a lot of it showing.” The girl that followed was less provocative, but still pretty in her own way. She wore a blue open sweater over a white button-up shirt, complete with a bow-tie. The finishing touches of her attire were her red shorts and classic bowler hat. The most striking thing about the woman were the freckles on her face, a stunning array of dots that painted her face in a shade of red similar to her hair. She walked with a bravado that was both alluring and intimidating. As her pale hand grasped her luggage, she stepped out of the chariot and onto the ground. “Welcome to the show, Maria and Chlöe!” Chris greeted, respectively. “It’s a spectacle,” Maria said in a thick Brazilian accent at Chlöe’s earlier comment. “I’m gonna charm everyone up, and they’re gonna love me. Even if I have to use my coconuts to do it.” “That’s not what I heard in sequester,” Chlöe said matter-of-factly. Her tone of voice suggested at an English heritage. “Quite frankly, you may have to work a little harder if you want to charm the bloody pants off of someone here.” As Chlöe walked to the other contestants with her luggage in hand, Chris hastily stopped her with his arm. He pulled out a piece of paper and said, “Not so fast, Chlöe, you need to sign this before I can officially include you as a part of this competition.” “This is… a contract that prevents me from defaming the reputation of Total Drama,” Chlöe paraphrased. “That’s bollocks, why would I do something like that?” “No rumors,” Chris demanded. “No rumours,” Chlöe said under her breath as she signed the contract. “We’re finally here! It’s about time,” a soft voice said from inside another chariot. The girl that stepped out had rope-like matted hair that formed tight curls around her head, creating a bundle of red and purple dreadlocks. She wore a white tank top that conflicted with her dark amber skin. She walked in long strides, her shoulders back and face held forward. “And our first challenge is soon… I sense a costume opportunity!” “Sweetie, if you what you need is a costume,” Evan said, “then you’re free to ask me for one so long as you show me how to do that hair, ok-curr! It’s sickening!” “I can’t tell if sickening is a good thing or not,” the girl replied with. “Now, I hope that’s a figurative expression. My mama always told me that if you don’t have something nice to say, don’t say anything at all… or else bad Karma will come your way.” “Alright, that should be everyone,” Chris said as Karma took her spot with the other contestants. “Welcome to Mount Olympus, your new home! People pay good money to come here, so think of this as a vacation. Only, a vacation that you’ll probably die or be seriously harmed on. Now, as you can see behind this temple dedicated to yours truly, there’s a large golden gate that can only be opened with a key. That… or brute strength.” “I knew you’d want my help sooner or later,” Haru said confidently. He stepped out of the temple and walked closer to the locked gate, while taking a martial arts pose. However, upon punching it, the lock did not budge. “I think it’s locked.” “I wasn’t talking about you,” Chris snapped. “And don’t interrupt me. Ever.” Promptly, Chef Hatchet entered the view, donning a costume reminiscent of a certain Greek hero. His orange skirt was completed with similarly colored armor. The plates that surrounded his body made sure not to cover his bulging muscles, though, and the look was finished with a blue cape that only reached down to his waist. “That outfit looks like a cheap modern-day Hercules straight out of a dollar store,” Sebastian criticized. “Where’s the authenticity? Go big or go home.” “Hercules? Honey, more like hunk-ules!” Evan said as he purred at Chef. As the burly chef walked past the contestants and to the gate, he gave Meadow a quick glare. With one swift punch, the lock broke, as well as part of the actual gate itself. The contestants picked up their luggage and headed towards the recently broken gate, letting Chris lead the way. “Why do we need Chef to break the lock, anyway?” Henry questioned. “If you owned this property legally, shouldn’t you have a key?” “Let me tell you something about the law,” Chris explained. “It doesn’t exist.” As the other contestants made their way past the gate, another chariot pulled up. A young boy stepped out, his neat black hair swept to the side of his face. He wore a full suit, the ensemble being slightly unfit for his small-scale body. The bags under his eyes did no favors for his childlike appearance, and only made him look tense. As he received no reply after having called for the others, he ran towards the gate in a hurry, occasionally tripping on his shoelaces. “Alright, this is the main mess hall,” Chris explained as the contestants entered a large temple resembling the Parthenon. The white marble pillars rose high, but they looked damaged and decayed. Above them was a triangular roof that was nearly collapsed, and likely served little to no protection from any outside elements. The paint chipping gave off an ancient, broken-down atmosphere, even though the structure was only a model of the real thing. In the middle of the framework stood a wide dining table with different assortments of food. “Cabins won’t be co-ed. As much as we’d like to divide you guys by teams, we’d rather not have a lawsuit on our hands,” Chris said as he exited the Parthenon. “If you’re a girl, your cabin is to the right of the Parthenon. If you’re a boy, your cabin is to the left of the Parthenon. You meet in the middle when you’re hungry, though I’m guessing some of you will lose your appetite soon.” “Darn, I was hoping I would share a living compartment with some of the females,” Carl expressed in disappointment, as most of the women looked at him in disgust. “Speaking of teams,” Chris acknowledged. “If I call your name, you are on the Tenacious Titans. Carl, Nicole, Ivy, George, Maria, Karma, Sebastian, Jackson and… Meadow.” The introvert, health-nut, social justice warrior, affluent, Brazilian bombshell, socialite, mogul, music enthusiast and hippie all took their place next to Chris. Ivy glared at Carl, while Carl fawned over Meadow. Meadow held onto George’s arm, after retreating in disgust due to his zebra-patterned tie. Maria applied her make-up while Sebastian held up the mirror for her. Nicole did jumping jacks in place, causing her to accidentally hit the music player out of Jackson’s hands and onto Karma’s head. “The rest of you,” Chris said, “are on the Optimistic Olympians. That means Lito, Henry, Janelle, Evan, Haru, Alexandria, Violet… and, we’re missing someone.” Henry raised an eyebrow. “What about Chlö–” “Who’s that guy? I didn’t see him on the chariots here,” Chlöe interrupted as she pointed to the last boy to arrive in a suit. The others peered at him, awaiting an answer. “I’m Charlie,” he stammered. All of the eyes on him lead him to adjust his collar nervously. “I didn’t see anyone when I got here. I didn’t think anyone noticed me.” Chris pulled out an index card and scanned it. “Huh, must have missed you.” “It’s hard to ignore someone dressed like this!” George said with a smile as he placed his hands on Charlie’s shoulders. “Take note, everyone, a suit makes you look important.” The reporter, detective, psychic, drag queen, superhero, celebrity, mechanic, rumour starter and wallflower all took their place on the other side of Chris. Lito and Henry each scribbled something on a notepad, occasionally looking at the other’s notes. Haru glared at Janelle, who was meditating on the ground, while he carried Alexandria in his arms. Violet tied her hair up in a pink ribbon, while Evan snatched it from her hair and used it to tie up his own wig. Meanwhile, Chlöe peered at the others while Charlie hid behind her. “One more thing,” Chris added. “Directly in front of the Parthenon is an old outhouse confessional surrounded by the woods. It’d be smart not to go beyond that… for reasons you probably don’t want to know. However, if you’re ever in the mood for dishing dirt on your fellow castaways, you can go there and speak your mind. It’s totally confidential. Give it a try.” Alexandria: “I’m not here to make friends,” she said as she put on another pair of sunglasses and stared at the camera. “Oh, that’s it. I’m not here for the money either. Lord knows I have enough already.” Meadow: “I came onto this show thinking it was Total Dharma,” she groaned. “You know, like a buddhist thing? I feel so stupid for supporting this vile show. I hope this camera is solar-powered, at least.” Carl: “In this moment, I feel euphoric,” he said as he tipped his fedora at the camera. “Not because of any phony God’s blessings, but because I am enlightened by my own intelligence.” Karma: “I consider myself a people person,” she said enthusiastically. “Everyone wants to be my friend. I work in a library, so I know how to read good books, and bad people.” Evan: “Of course I have what it takes to be America’s Next Drag Superstar,” he said confidently. “I mean, look at me! I’m the fishiest queen here! That means feminine for all you straighties out there.” Violet: “I’d say I’m the sanest of my team,” she assured. “I’m not too confident in my building abilities, but I think I’m clever enough to be a strong asset. No one else has my credentials.” Henry: “Something about this game rubs me the wrong way,” he questioned. “I’m not sure what it is exactly, but I’ll get to the bottom of it faster than you can call the police.” Jackson: “I’m only here to promote my music,” he said as he held up an album entitled Me. I Am Jackson... The Elusive Chanteuse. “Once I slay this game, I’m on my way to becoming a pop icon.” Nicole: “These challenges are made for me,” she said boldly. “I am in my prime shape right now. Physically and mentally. There is literally no one stronger than me, in health and positive thinking.” Charlie: “I know I don’t stand out,” he said nervously. “That could mean two things. One, I slide through without anyone noticing me. Or two, I’m voted out for not knowing anyone. I hope it’s the first.” Haru: “I abide by three simple rules in life,” he said quietly. “Honor, courage, and justice. It’s these elements that allow me to live my life honestly and righteously.” Sebastian: “I know it’s just the first day, but I’m nervous,” he gulped. “I don’t know how fit I am for this competition. After all, I’m a lifestyle guru, not an athlete. This isn’t my element.” Maria: “Right now, I’m everyone’s friend,” she said in a thick Brazilian accent. “But if they mess with me, they’re dead. I don’t give second chances, you make a mistake and you’re done.” Lito: “This is Lito Rodriguez,” he introduced, “coming at you live from an official Total Drama confessional booth. Now, this is top secret footage that you can only see here, copyrighted by yours truly, so–” Janelle: “The stars have already aligned and determined my win.” Ivy: “I consider myself open-minded,” she said. “I know some people think I go too far with my ideals, but that’s just because I care too much. Not that these idiots will be able to see that.” George: “I’m not dumb,” he said. “I know these people won’t give someone as rich as me even more money. Which is why I’ll try to stir things up as much as I can before I go.” Chlöe: “Most of what I say isn’t true,” she said with a smirk. “I could be lying right now, for all you know. If anyone actually believes anything I say, they’re out of their bloody minds.” “Alright, you can drop your stuff off here, because it’s time for your first challenge,” Chris said as he motioned for the other contestants to follow him into the woods. “I know I said not to go any further, but I promise you won’t get injured… that badly. You might get some bruises and emotional trauma here and there.” “Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Nicole said eagerly as she began jogging in place. “Party,” Evan said indifferently. “This suit is practically made of money,” George sneered. “If any part of her is harmed in the challenge, expect to see a lawsuit in the near future, McLean. That was most definitely a warning.” “This can’t be legal,” Meadow said as she face-palmed. “Now that the gang’s all here,” Chris said as he flashed a smile to the camera, “what first challenge do we have in store for them? Which of the new contestants will take home the crown? Which team will crumble by the end of the day? Who will crack under the pressure? Can I get any hotter? Find out the answers to all of these questions and more next time on Total… Drama… Mount Olympus!” 'Chapter 2: Mazed and Confused' Posted On: September 8th, 2015 “No seriously, ask me anything,” Nicole said to Karma with a smile as the two of them followed the others inside the woods. The camera zoomed out to reveal Chris in front of the two teams, leading the way to their first challenge. The all-encompassing green trees stretched out for miles, being the only thing in view. Mysterious noises surrounded all of them, adding to the uncanny feeling that they were being watched. Nicole followed her earlier comment with, “I can literally make any negative situation into a positive one. It’s like, a gift.” “You lose your girlfriend to the king of the underworld by looking back when you’re told not to,” Karma said after careful thinking, her scenario being a reference to a famous Greek fable. “If you looked back, you probably didn’t want her subconsciously,” Nicole beamed. “That’s not a good situation for either of you. She’s probably much happier with the king of the underworld.” “You have to share your daughter by giving her up once a year to Hades,” Karma said. “She has a cool story to tell her friends.” Nicole re-positioned her headband. “Playing poker with the dead is bound to make her some potential friends.” “Being shot in the heel,” Karma once again asked. “That’s easy." The health nut grinned at the spunky socialite. “That’s just a successful test to make sure your pain receptors are still functioning. Pain isn’t something to be scared of.” Karma: “Greek mythology is one of my favorite things to read about. When I was a young girl, I always wanted to turn people into stone just by looking at them! No one messed with me anymore once I got my hands on some concrete.” “Your treadmill breaks,” Karma wondered. “Don’t even joke about that!” Nicole snapped, her reaction being unusual for her generally optimistic personality. As she started to jog to the other contestants, her mood instantly lifted and she added, “even then, you can just run outside for free. Anyone can get in shape!” “That’s incredibly ableist,” Ivy said in disgust as Nicole ran by her. “Of course to you, anyone can get in shape. Not everyone is a cis, white, heterosexual, thin, able-bodied womyn, though.” “It’s not like I’m telling anyone what they should do,” Nicole shrugged as she slowed down. “I just think exercise is literally the greatest thing ever. Diet, exercise, supplements, and positive thinking above all else. There is literally nothing better than that!” Ivy: “Nothing better than that? How about a world without institutionalized racism?” “So.” George put his arm around Alexandria, the two of them being isolated from everyone else. He whispered as he continued with, “I have a proposition for you, ma’am. It deals with the game, and would be very beneficial to the both of us.” “Don’t touch me,” Alexandria hissed as she removed the millionaire’s arm from around her shoulders. “I don’t care how much money you have, there are lots of rich people but only one Alexandria Bloomington… and I happen to be both.” George: “I’m already thinking two steps ahead,” he said as he tapped his head with his finger. “Alexandria and I are on two separate teams, so if we work together and gave each other information, we could be the most powerful duo in the game. No one would even suspect a thing! It also doesn’t hurt that she’s a total babe who is in the 1% along with me.” “Alright, alright.” George backed away and gave the washed-up celebrity some room. “I’ll just spit it out… I think the two of us should be in an alliance. We share something in common, being the wealthiest two people here, which also makes us a target.” “I’m listening…” Alexandria inquired. “No one is going to want to give us more money,” George explained. “I’ll bet my entire country club membership that if we don’t stick together, we’re the first two boots. If you care about this game, then we’ll join forces and control everyone. It’s a perfect plan!” Alexandria contemplated the new offer, creating a brief moment of silence as she was alone with her thoughts. “Alright, it’s a deal. No funny business, though. Just because I’m blonde doesn’t mean I’m an idiot. Plus, these are extensions.” Alexandria: “As if I trust that crooked businessman,” she said. “I know for a fact he didn’t earn his money legally, and he expects me to be in an alliance with him? Give me a break. He’s lucky I gave my answer so immediately, I was going to beauty-rest on it. How do you think I stayed acne-free throughout ‘08?” “– and that’s when Count Olaf kidnapped my younger sister and took her deep into the mountains,” Violet said morosely. “After she was returned to us, we took refuge in a submarine, followed by a hotel, and shipwrecked onto a deserted island. Well, it wasn’t deserted, the people there actually killed Count Olaf.” “Here I was, thinking that getting a car on my birthday was the most interesting thing to happen to me,” Charlie said in disbelief. “Not to imply that whatever happened to you was interesting. It's tragic.” “You think I’m crazy, don’t you?” Violet asked, the sorrow being visible on her face. “Not at all,” Charlie reassured as the two followed the other contestants. “My aunt Helen always told me not to judge anyone until you walk a mile in their shoes. You’re as crazy as I am.” Charlie: “At least one person talks to me,” he said in frustration. “Since I got here late, by the time I met up with everyone, they were already close. To me, being ignored is worse than being picked on. At least being bullied means they’ll notice me.” “I love that we’re in Greece,” Jackson exclaimed cheerfully to Sebastian. “Marina Diamandis is Greek, and I’ve never felt more connected to her. Well, her father is Greek, but she was born in Wales. That’s like, totally me! Not really, though, I’m a quarter Japanese.” “Interesting.” Sebastian applied a whole tube of lip balm. “Well, that isn’t impressive. Talk to me when her blog page gets over a thousand followers, then I’ll look into her.” Jackson shot daggers at Sebastian. “She has nearly a million followers on Twerter.” “Cool, I have a million and one.” Sebastian had a smug grin plastered on his face. “I’m kind of a big deal. I’m verified on every social media platform I have. I’m pretty much a mogul.” “Whatever, her albums have sold more than your dumb hipster website,” Jackson said as he rolled his eyes and stormed away. “So who’s the real winner? Bye.” Jackson: “Sebastian has excellent fashion taste, sure,” he said with a frown. “I was going to hire him when Jax Francisco’s album blew up, but now? I’m reconsidering it.” “Alright, Olympians, your first challenge begins here,” Chris exclaimed as he stopped in his tracks. He pointed to a large rock wall, the cave door’s entrance being blocked off. “Today’s challenge is a Labyrinth. When I open the door, you’ll enter the maze and try to make your way through it. At the end of the Labyrinth, you’ll find a sword used by the hero Theseus.” “That’s easy enough,” Carl bragged in a pompous tone. “I do mazes in my free time, that’s how I’m able to keep my cerebellum at its absolute peak. I expected more from a perceptive individual such as yourself, Chris.” “That’s not all,” Chris explained. “The Labyrinth’s function was to hold the Minotaur, a half-bull and half-man creature. I’d be lying if I said we didn’t throw some extra… motivation in there. The first team that gets the sword back to me without being brutally killed by the Minotaur wins immunity. You’ll use a ball of thread as you navigate your way through the Labyrinth, so you can retrace your steps and not take forever to finish.” “Half-man, half-bull?” Meadow cried out, horrified. “Natural selection is like, really bad for diversity in an ecosystem. I refuse to participate in a challenge that is tested on animals.” “I hear you, sister.” Ivy put a comforting hand on Meadow’s shoulder. “As one strong woman of color to another, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do… but you’re obviously one of the strongest people on our team, and we need you.” Meadow glanced at Ivy and the rest of her team, before finally giving in. “Fine.” Meadow: “I usually always stand my ground,” she said as she crossed her arms. “But Ivy was the only one who spoke up when I was forced to be here against my will. I don’t want to let her down.” As Chris pulled a lever, the cave door slowly ascended up, leaving the two teams to stare inside the pitch-black grotto. One-by-one, they entered, carrying a torch that Chris gave them moments before. The torch scarcely illuminated the cave, but the rugged walls that surrounded them were still visible. The air was damp and heavy, and the slightest sound echoed. The Labyrinth then split into two paths, with the Optimistic Olympians taking the right path and the Tenacious Titans taking the left path. The challenge had begun. “I wish we had a map.” Haru unraveled the ball of thread while the the Optimistic Olympians walked. “That’d make this a lot easier… but not to fear, Haru is here!” “We don’t need a map.” Janelle carried the torch with her eyes closed. “The spirits are guiding me to the finish. As long as you follow me, we’re headed in the right direction.” “That’s a load of bologna.” The amateur superhero rolled his eyes. “The right direction is honor, discipline and justice… not a rejected cult member.” “Tensions flare in the Olympians team,” Lito whispered into a tape-recorder. “It’s day one, and no one has physically harmed anyone else… yet.” “What makes me fake and not you? At least I can prove my powers,” Janelle said, not opening her eyes or lowering the torch in the slightest. “Everyone can see right through your superhero shtick.” “I help people,” Haru said sharply. “All you do is exploit them. I’d like to see proof that you can do what you say you can. Lying is probably a piece of cake when it comes to you.” “I can tell that you’re hungry.” Janelle continued to walk. Her correct analysis caused Haru to widen his eyes in surprise, and continue to unravel the ball of thread in embarrassment. Janelle: “He mentioned that lying was a piece of cake and that my methods were a load of bologna,” she said, satisfied with herself. “It wasn’t hard to figure out, but I certainly don’t need to prove anything to that overgrown child.” Chlöe tapped Haru on the shoulder, then pointed at Janelle when she got his attention. Chlöe moved her finger across her neck, symbolizing Janelle’s throat being cut in the game. Chlöe: “Two people are already fighting, and I wasn’t even involved,” she said with a smirk. “Janelle thinks she’s running this show, but she’s a bit dim and doesn’t realize she’s going next. I’ll make sure of it, even if no one has a reason for voting her out… yet.” “Are we at the end yet?” Maria whined as the scene changed to the Tenacious Titans. “I’m not used to so much walking, people usually treat me like a queen.” “I’m with you.” Carl began breathing heavily and collapsed on the ground. “Oh come on, the challenge just started!” Nicole picked Carl up from the ground and ran in place. “If we want to win this, we have to push our bodies to the limit!” “Try pushing the yarn.” Maria pointed to the ball of thread in Nicole’s hands that had yet to be used. “If we want to win this, you need to pay attention. Play like a man, don’t play like a bitch.” Ivy scowled at the Brazilian bombshell. “That’s a really degrading word for a woman.” George put his hand on Maria’s shoulder. “Hey now, it was an honest mistake. No need to get angry at Nicole over something that minor, I’m sure it won’t happen again.” “She’s not wrong, though,” Karma defended as Nicole looked around uneasily. “Even if we do find the sword, how are we going to get back without the thread? She’s costing us the challenge.” Maria nodded her head. “At least someone has their coconuts screwed on right.” Maria: “I know I might get on some people’s nerves,” she said as she adjusted a fake eyelash in a hand-held mirror, “but I joined this show to serve as a platform. I want to have a voice, and I’m not apologizing for anyone. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.” Karma: “I probably should have just let Maria self-destruct,” she said in hindsight. “I always root for the underdogs, though, and I don’t want her to be an easy target just because she’s a strong personality. She deserves better.” “I think we should split up,” Henry suggested. “Chris said that whichever team brings the sword back to him wins immunity, so not all of us need to look for it. We’ll cover more ground if we all take a different direction.” “That’s a good idea, we’ve been going in circles.” Janelle opened her eyes and lowered the torch, causing Haru to twitch in disbelief. “Who gets the thread?” Henry shrugged. “We wing it.” “If we’re splitting up, I’m going with him.” Evan grabbed onto Lito’s arm and purred, prompting Lito to shrug and scribble something on a notepad. “You can count me in,” Alexandria said to the drag queen as she removed her sunglasses. “If I’m going to have to do more walking, I might as well go with the most fashionable group.” “I’ll go with these two.” Haru put his arms around Henry and Violet. “What’s a mob to a king? What’s a king to a god? What’s a superhero without his sidekicks?” “I’ll pass on that, but thank you for the offer.” Violet curtsied. “I’d rather go with Charlie... for no particular reason. Groups of two are just better.” “I guess that just leaves us,” Janelle said to Chlöe. Henry: “Haru and I are bonded by our need to help… unfortunately, he also wants to include Violet,” he said with a grimace as he pulled out a briefcase and a picture. “I suspect that she’s up to no good, and I have evidence to prove it! You can clearly see in this picture that she’s holding hands with Charlie. One of the lovebirds needs to go.” Violet: “Charlie kind of reminds me of my little brother, Klaus. The way he talks, acts, and handles himself is a little taste of home. It’s nothing more than that.” Charlie: “I’m in love with Violet.” “Ugh, it’s so hot in here.” George unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his tie. “The last time I worked up a sweat was when my daddy forced me to help his company, National Association of Smoldering The Young Gross Raging Occasionally Scary Society. I had to like, change screws and drill for oil and everything.” “Wait a minute,” Meadow fumed. “Your father owns N.A.S.T.Y.G.R.O.S.S.? The same company that leaked hundreds of gallons of oil into the ocean, blew up a power plant that continues to rot the air we breathe, and refuses to take responsibility for the destruction of several ecosystems?” “Well, when you put it that way.” The pompous affluent sneered. “I promise he isn’t a bad guy. He donated a thousand dollars to this one national park, so does it really matter if his company slipped up once or twice?” “A thousand dollars won’t even scratch the surface of the amount of money he makes by letting innocent animals suffer,” Meadow ranted. “He didn’t just slip up once or twice, he’s ruining the Earth!” “The fact that Jax Francisco’s album hasn’t blown up is ruining the Earth.” Jackson held back tears. “If people can’t understand real music, they’re doomed anyway.” “I don’t have any part in what my daddy does in his free time,” George chimed. “You can take whatever issues you have with his company and go yell at him, because it isn’t my business.” “You’re guilty by association,” Meadow snapped. “It’s not your business, but you’re not declining any paychecks. You don’t care because the only thing that matters to you is your bank account.” “We should split up,” Sebastian suggested as he walked between the hippie and affluent. “All this arguing is making me tense, and my roots are already in trouble as it is. Plus, we’re only as strong as our weakest link.” “Not a chance,” Ivy ordered. “Whenever things start getting scary, you white people always want to split up. I don’t want to be the Minotaur’s next meal, so we’re sticking together.” “You’re beautiful when you’re passionate about something.” Carl kissed the social justice warrior’s hand. “There’s a doorway to my heart that I’d like to hold open for you, m’lady.” “You’re a dog,” Ivy retorted. Carl: “So many girls, like Ivy, say that men are dogs. What they fail to realize is that dogs are incredibly loyal if you treat them right. I guess nice guys really do finish last.” “Were you in the Off-Broadway production The Tiger Queen?” Alexandria asked to a distracted Evan. “Our singing game was marvelous for a bunch of eleven year olds! I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you sooner, your performance was to die for!” “I remember that, it’s what pushed me into journalism,” Lito said with a smile. “Not the play. I only got interested when everyone involved got arrested for running a drug ring.” “I’ve worked in so many plays my entire life, that's my entire career,” Evan shrugged. “I've gagged on so many eleganzas, you'll have to forgive me if I don't remember that one." “Are you aware of the awful conditions that went on behind the scenes?” Lito said, with no one paying attention to him. “You can buy my book for just nine dollars for more information.” “Are you sure?” Alexandria twitched. “We were such good partners! I remember being so proud when you won that award, even though your vibrato wasn’t as strong as mine. You really don’t remember it? Or me?” “Doesn’t ring a bell.” Alexandria: “The only reason I joined this stupid show was for him,” she said as her mascara leaked, giving the impression that she had cried it off. “I saw that he signed up, and finally wanted to beat him at his own game, but he doesn’t even remember me!” At that moment, the four groups that the Optimistic Olympians split up into promptly bumped into each other, causing some of the members to fall to the ground or grab their head in pain. “How did we all just end up in the same place?” Henry questioned as he inspected the wall. “Have we been going in circles? Does this thing even have an end, or is this some sick joke?” “Maybe we’re not meant to just navigate this on our own,” Charlie suggested. “Isn’t there anyone here that can build something to guide us to the end? Violet?” “I could try to make a compass,” Violet nervously proposed. “There’s not even a definite chance the swords are north. If it works, it could just lead us to nowhere again.” “It’s worth a shot,” Henry encouraged. “Alright, I need a needle,” Violet asked as she tied her wavy black hair up with a pink ribbon. “Or a toothpick, or anything pointy at the end. That’s going to be our arrow.” Evan removed a hairpin from his hair, causing one strand to dangle down. “This should work.” “I also need a magnet, a bowl, a cork, and a bottle of water,” Violet instructed as she grabbed the hairpin from Evan’s hands and placed it on the floor. “Any liquid is fine.” “I’ve got magnets.” Haru removed them from his tool-belt. “I was going to use them to guide me to the right path, but I guess this is more important right now.” “I made this bowl in pottery class.” Charlie gave the innovative mechanic a dish from his backpack. “It was my good-luck charm when I came here. Luck is what we need right now.” Alexandria proceeded to pop a bottle of champagne that she pulled from out her purse, causing the other contestants to jump at the sudden sound. “Relax, alcohol won’t kill you.” Violet filled up the bowl with the bottle of champagne. She went on to grab the hairpin and rub it with the magnets five times, before placing the hairpin through the cork. She dropped the hairpin into the bowl of champagne, which pointed north. “This way!” Violet exclaimed as the rest of her team followed the arrow. Violet: “I didn’t want to show my cards too early,” she said as she untied her hair and placed the pink ribbon in her pocket. “But the well-being of my team depended on it. I just hope I didn't overshadow anyone.” “Guys?” Karma pointed to a closed, steel door. In front of the door stood a marble podium, with a note and bones resting on top of it. The spunky socialite read from the clue, “Fifteen bones of ancient men… take back six, but still leave ten.” “That doesn’t make any sense,” Carl inquired. “Fifteen minus six gives you nine, not ten. Unless I made a mistake in my computations, this clue is impossible. Chris must have messed up.” “Thanks, Sherlock.” Ivy rolled her eyes. “It’s a riddle.” “I’m a lifestyle guru, I’m not supposed to think this hard.” Sebastian winced in pain as he put his hand on his forehead. “Where’s my lip balm? Lips are sensitive and dry and they need extra help from both coconut and honey to remain in a natural state of organic balminess.” “If I’ve learned anything from reading song lyrics, it’s that you always need to read between the lines.” Jackson raised an eyebrow. “There are three piles of bones here, so maybe we’re supposed to remove six bones and just leave the word ten!” Jackson proceeded to remove six bones from the piles, leaving only the word ten. With the correct answer, the door quickly elevated up, showing two swords used by the hero Theseus - one for each team. The Titans cheered and patted Jackson on the back, while Ivy grabbed one of the swords. Using the golden thread, the team began making their way back. Jackson: “It feels good to prove myself,” he said with a smirk. “I know these people think I’m just another pretty face, but I’m the full package, baby. Brains, brawn, beauty, blessed voice.” “I think I see a door!” Violet beamed as she pointed forward. “We should be getting close!” As the Olympians made their way to the same station the Titans completed just moments before, they stopped in their tracks when a beast angrily slammed his hooves on the ground in front of them. It had the torso of a man, but the legs and head of a bull. Its dark brown hands held onto an axe, the steel shimmering along with the rest of the armor on its body. With one breath, visible smoke came out through its nostrils and its tail raised higher. “That isn’t the real Minotaur.” Haru scoffed as he walked confidently to the creature. “This is obviously just Chef in a costume, which is a really good one for what it’s worth!” As Haru grabbed onto the Minotaur’s ears and lifted, expecting its head to be a mask, the Minotaur roared and flung Haru to the rock wall. Galloping to the rest of the contestants, the Olympians rushed to the other direction while the Minotaur chased after them. Its eyes were blood-shot red, and its axe was being flung in fury. “I'll be sure to expose every horrible thing we're being put through!” Lito quaked as he scribbled something on a piece of paper while he ran. "This can't be legal!" The contestant’s screams were heard throughout the labyrinth, but their cries were temporarily silenced as they reached the beginning of the maze again and stood next to Chris. “Took you long enough.” Chris sipped from a martini. Following the Olympians from out of the labyrinth was the enraged Minotaur, who nearly swung its axe, but was stopped when Evan threw glitter in its eyes. “Bam!” As the Minotaur wailed in pain, being temporarily blinded, it turned around and ran towards the cabins instead. Swinging its axe, instead of hitting the contestants, it destroyed the living quarters of the contestants and ran away into the forest in pain. “What was in that glitter?” Chris asked in disbelief. “I dipped it in bleach.” Evan winked to the camera. “You never know when you need to blind someone before a lip-sync… mama knows how to play dirty.” Soon after the Olympians exited the labyrinth, the Titans sprinted out. “We’re too late!” Meadow shouted. “Not so fast,” Chris reassured. “I said that the first team to come out of the labyrinth with their respective sword would win immunity. Since the Olympians don’t have theirs, managed to blind my Minotaur, and destroy both of the cabins… the Tenacious Titans win immunity!” “Was there ever any doubt?” George flashed a smug grin. As the Titans cheered obnoxiously, some of the Olympians placed a comforting hand on Violet and reassured her that her effort was appreciated, to Chlöe’s dismay. Chlöe: “Violet’s clever enough to build a compass from scratch, and the little bugger has this team wrapped around her finger,” she said as she crossed her legs. “She needs to go.” After the sun set, the once orange and red hues of the sky shifting into blue and purple, the two teams set up their sleeping bags on the floor of the Parthenon. Some of the contestants had helped themselves to dinner, while others had cleaned up in the lake behind them, and others had attempted to discuss who they would be voting out later that night. Chlöe stood in front of her team, with the exception of Violet and Charlie (who were out by the lake). “I’m telling you, that girl is cheeky enough to build a working compass. It’s not a coincidence that it led us straight to the minotaur, she knows exactly what she’s doing.” “Being clairvoyant, I can tell that you’re honest.” Janelle closed her eyes. “What motive would she have to even do that?” Henry asked. “Wasn’t it Charlie who asked her to make the compass in the first place? It just seems a little fishy to me.” “Isn’t it obvious?” Chlöe asked. “Her and Charlie have been shagging this entire time, and they planned that whole thing. I don’t know why they would throw the challenge, some people are just born with a mean bone in their body. Maybe they idolize Scott.” Haru frowned. “They do seem close… but Violet is my sidekick, she’d never do that.” “This chit-chat has been great, but I have to go.” Chlöe glanced around and removed herself from the group. As the rest of the team spoke about their new information, Chlöe slipped into the woods. Henry, being the only one not distracted, raised his eyebrow in confusion. Henry: “What is she up to?” “Welcome to your elimination ceremony,” Chris said to the Olympians as they entered – excluding Chlöe, who was already seated. They were inside a dark cave, the grotto only being illuminated by the bright green water that surrounded them. However, it was the skulls and bones that floated alongside the river that caught the attention of most people. “The person that’s voted out of here tonight will get into a boat, cross the River Styx, and go home… if you’re lucky enough to survive the ride.” Chlöe: “Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Lito: “I don’t know if I trust you or not, but regular people are just as rabid as the paparazzi. They're vultures. Once they hear a crazy story… they latch onto it and refuse anything else.” Haru: “You’ve done me wrong, sidekick… but I can forgive you.” “All of the votes are in,” Chris explained as he held up a plate of golden apples. “If you received zero votes, you get a golden apple from the Tree of Immortality. Results may vary. The first golden apples go to… Lito, Henry, and Alexandria.” Chris tossed a golden apple to the news reporter, the amateur detective, and the washed-up celebrity. Lito caught his and wrote something down in his notepad, while Henry inspected his apple suspiciously. Alexandria caught her apple, but threw it behind her, hitting Charlie in the face. “Evan and Charlie.” Chris tossed the next two golden apples at the two. The drag queen grabbed his golden apple as he snapped his fingers and placed his hands on his hip, while Charlie glanced at Violet, nervous at the recent change of events. Meanwhile, Chlöe grabbed a golden apple from behind her seat, and winked at the camera. “Janelle, Violet, and Haru each received at least one vote tonight. The next golden apple goes to… Haru.” The superhero wannabe caught his golden apple and sighed a breath of relief, then shot daggers at Janelle while he took a bite of his golden apple, only to find that it was solid gold. “I can tell that last apple will go to me,” Janelle predicted, though she seemed slightly worried. “The final golden apple of the evening goes to… “ “Janelle.” The psychic caught her apple, and nodded her head as if she knew the outcome all along. She glared right back at Haru, prompting him to look away uneasily. “I thought you guys appreciated my effort,” Violet said dejectedly. “I didn’t know we’d get attacked by the Minotaur… it’s water under the bridge, but at least I tried.” “Tried to throw it,” Chlöe remarked, causing Violet to raise an eyebrow in confusion but shake her head and take a seat on the boat anyway. “This is all my fault,” Charlie cried out as he ran up to the innovative mechanic. “My fault. I was the one who told you to build a compass! My fault. It should have been me tonight! My fault.” “Five G’s, Charlie,” Evan said as he placed the hairpin from before in place. “Good god, get a grip, girl.” “Charlie, worse things have happened to me.” Violet removed the pink ribbon from her pocket and put it in the wallflower’s hand, as the boat began to move. “Use that to remember me by!” “One down, seventeen to go,” Chris finished the episode as he stood next to a mourning Charlie. “If you thought that elimination was shocking, you haven’t seen anything yet! With more lies, betrayals and drama to come, which contestant will join Violet as our next loser? Will the Minotaur come back and destroy yet another expensive prop? What exciting pieces of Greek mythology will our contestants have to go through? Find out next time on Total … Drama: ... Mount Olympus!” Elimination Table Key: Name: This contestant was on the Optimistic Olympians team. Name: This contestant was on the Tenacious Titans team. WIN: This contestant was part of the winning team this episode. WIN: This contestant won individual immunity this episode. SAFE: This contestant lost the challenge but survived elimination. LOW: This contestant received the last golden apple. OUT: This contestant did not receive a golden apple and was eliminated. OUT: This contestant was eliminated due to unusual circumstances. Trivia